


On Stage

by Madcinder



Series: My Songs [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Starting a new life up on the stage can be daunting. Don't let it get you down.





	On Stage

There I am  
Here I go  
Follow me  
Watch the show  
  
Burning rage  
Wars we wage  
From our cage  
Up on stage  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Floorboards creek  
Shoe soles squeak  
Curtains rise  
My soul flies  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Yeah, did you ever see a kid like me?  
Up on stage  
Did I ever think that my destiny would be?  
Up on stage  
  
Up on the stage  
It's all the rage  
New kid in town  
Just look around  
  
Up on the stage  
Just turn the page  
It's me, you see  
I want to be  
Up on stage  
  
Up on stage  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Hey, I'm ready  
Let's go  
Yeah, I'm ready  
To show  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Up on stage  
I'm all the rage  
New kid in town  
Just look around  
  
Up on the stage  
Just turn the page  
It's me, you see  
I want to be  
  
Up on stage  
Up on stage  
Up on stage  
Up on stage  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey, hey, hey  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh


End file.
